


Happy Halloween

by shattered_seas



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Halloween, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spot idolizes Captain America change my mind, halloween party, happy halloween yall, married! Javid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_seas/pseuds/shattered_seas
Summary: Newsies Halloween Party! Modern era.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Happy Halloween

“Boo,” Jack said, leaning against a door, his arms crossed over his chest.

David raised an eyebrow, “you’re not scary,” he said.

Jack gasped, putting a hand on his chest in fake offense, “how dare you. I’ll have you know that I’m very scary.”

David shook his head, laughing, “no, you’re not.”

Jack rolled his eyes jokingly, “whatever you say.” He looked up suddenly, remembering something, “you made the cookies right?”

David nodded, “and you bought the candy?”

“Yeah. Hopefully I bought enough for everyone and the trick or treaters. I should probably get more though, Race and Albert are gonna eat all that we’s got.”

“Or you could just ask them to pick up candy on the way?” David suggested.

Jack grinned, “you’re a genius, Dave!” The man pulled out his phone and quickly typed something. “He said yeah, they’ll get some,” he said receiving a reply.

“Okay,” David nodded, trying to keep his thoughts organized, “you ordered the pizza, right?”

“Yeah, we got it, Davey. I’m gonna pick it up in half an hour. And then we’ll have another half an hour before anyone gets here. Except for Race. He’ll probably be here in fifteen.”

David’s eyes shot up, filled with nervousness, “do we have everything ready?”

Jack nodded, placing a hand on his husband’s shoulder, “we’s got everything. And it ain’t like they’d expectin’ some fancy party. It’s just us.”

David nodded slowly, trying to breathe, “okay. Everyone’s coming?”

Jack nodded, “no one’s said otherwise, so I think so.”

“Okay,” David muttered to himself, “we have the cookies, candy, we’ll get the pizza soon, do we have the vegan salad for Elmer?”

Jack scrunched his nose, “yeah, I don’t know how he likes that stuff though. I’d die without pizza.”

David raised an eyebrow, “it’s salad. You’ve had salad before.”

“I know, but life without pizza? Torture,” Jack said dramatically, draping himself over the old blue and green couch the two were standing next to.

David laughed and Jack looked down at his watch, “I should go pick up the pizza,” he said, “Race might be here soon. Just lock him out until five.”

David laughed, “I’m not locking your brother out.”

“I give you full permission to lock him out until it’s a reasonable time to let him in,” Jack laughed, “he won’t care.”

“Are Spot and Albert arriving with him or after him?” 

“After. Race was at the studio before he’s coming over here. They should arrive at a reasonable time.”

David nodded, “okay.”

Jack stepped toward the door, pulling his red coat onto him. “Bye,” he said, opening the door.

“Bye, love you.”

“Love you too,” Jack stepped out the door, his coat bundled around him, and carefully shut it behind him, going to get the pizza.

David paced around the small living room, mentally checking to make sure he had everything. He counted on his fingers for each item, muttering to himself what they were. “We have the chairs, we have enough candy for the trick-or-treaters, we have drinks, Jack’s getting pizza,” his taking inventory wad cutting off by the ringing of the doorbell.

“Hey Race,” David opened the door to see his brother in law standing on the other side, snow in his hair, and a grocery bag full of candy grasped in his hand.

“Hey Davey,” he looked around, “can I come in?”

“Yeah,” David moved out of the doorway, making room for Race to enter. “How’s your Halloween been so far?” He asked.

“We let people in the studio wear costumes to class,” Race said, smiling slightly, “some kid in the upper level ballet class showed up dressed as a zombie. Ended up scaring half the younger kids.”

“That bad, huh?” David hadn’t been out of the house much that day, as it was a Saturday. “I haven’t really seen anyone yet, compared to you nothing’s happened at all.”

—————

“What was y’all’s favorite Halloween costume as a kid,” Jack asked, sprawled across David’s lap on the couch. Everyone had been over at their apartment for a couple of hours, and so far it had been going well.

“I was Elphaba one year,” Sarah offered from her spot next to Katherine.

“And Katherine was Glinda. We were there,” Albert said.

“You asked.”

“Anyways, I was an inflatable dinosaur one year, that was great,” Race said.

“What happened to that costume?” Finch asked.

“Jack popped it with a pin,” Crutchie said.

“I did not!”

“Did too! I saw you do it!”

“I swear on my life it wasn’t me,” Jack said.

“Whatever,” Spot said, steering the conversation back to what it was, “I was Captain America every year until I turned eight.”

“What happened after eight, Spotty?” Race asked.

Spot scowled, “I stopped dressing up.”

“I was Bigfoot once,” Albert said. “It was great. I wore stilts and wore a Chewbacca mask.”

“Bigfoot: the real life wookie,” Race piped up from his spot on the floor.

“I went as a cowboy,” Jack said.

“You’ve been a cowboy every year since you were seven,” Crutchie said at the same time that Race said, “a costume is supposed to be something you ain’t.”

“Haha,” Jack laughed dryly, “maybe I just didn’t want to spend Medda’s money on anything else.”

“I was a cat one year,” said Crutchie.

“When I was younger, I went as a dragon,” David said.

“I remember that!” Said Sarah, “I was a princess and Les was a knight!”

“Yeah,” David nodded, “that was a great Halloween. People gave us more candy because our costumes matched.”

“I was Superman when I was younger,” Elmer said.

“I went as Clark Kent one time,” said Specs.

“Why Clark Kent?” Finch asked.

“Why not?” Specs asked.

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

“When I was about four, I was Romeo from Romeo and Juliet,” Romeo said.

“That- that’s amazing,” Race wheezed, “you’re parents are great.”

The group fell into familiar chatter as they talked about theirs jobs and what they’ve been doing. David watched his friends, smiling. He had nothing to be worried about. A ring of the doorbell snapped him out of this thoughts. He grabbed the candy from next to the door and opened it to see three young witches, all clutching bright orange jack-o-lanterns. The three held their buckets out and chanted “trick or treat!”


End file.
